This proposal aims to address the need for more empirical outcome data on effective information technology strategies for improving control of hypertension among low income immigrant populations. Hypertension affects an estimated 50-62 million adults in the US (Muntner 2002). Despite evidence that adequate BP control significantly reduces the risk for cardiovascular events adherence to hypertension guidelines remains low. (Fahey 2006). Health technology has the potential to facilitate translating research into practice by enhancing provider compliance with evidence based guidelines (Tierney 2003). Yet according to data from a National Survey examining health center use of HIT in the US, only 8% of community health centers (CHCs) report using a full EHR (NACHC 2006). The low adoption of EHRs is of particular concern in CHCs, a major source of care for the underserved who bear a disproportionate burden of chronic diseases and illnesses.